


Stress Relief

by Anonymous



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I mean they cute, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Pet Names, Possessive Ethan, im probably gonna write more fics, lawerence is a bottom, pretty gay, they fuck on the table, under annon cause I’m a pussy hahaha, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “My bunny. You’re mine.”





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: explicit details of the sexy times

_“Ah- Oh god-fuck”_

The room was heavy, air thick with hot breaths and sweat slicking between two bodies, pale skin rubbing hard against tan hands, Lawerence sucked in a harsh breath when the older pulled against his hard on. This was so unfair, Ethan still had his clothes on whilst he was practically naked, save for his unbuttoned dress shirt that was slipping off his shoulders by the second. When Ethan said he could help the younger relieve some stress, this wasn’t really what Lawerence had in mind. It’s not like he’s complaining- no, Ethan’s hand sliding up and down his cock felt fucking amazing- so it’s probably something else. That something else being the shitty position, Ethan’s back against the closet door whilst Lawerence’s was up against the wall, legs thrown over the older’s shoulder in a haste and clothes on the other side of him. One hand was pressed against the wall behind him, for support and the other was gripping (digging nails in) onto Ethan’s back to avoid falling.

Ethan tugged and Lawerence gasped against his large hand, nearly biting down onto it so he wouldn’t make too much noise. Ethan’s breath ghosted over his neck and exposed shoulder, lips barely grazing over the skin and it drove Lawerence crazy. He never pegged Ethan to be the type to dominate to this extent, he thought the guy would be more soft, maybe vanilla or something but this probably better. A lot better. Ethan’s lips met the nape of his shoulder, parting, tongue ghosting little kitten licks on the pale flesh. Fuck, Lawerence was sensitive there. Fuckfuckfuck- Ethan bit down, not too hard to draw blood but certainly hard enough to make a mark. Damn bastard was lucky he wore a damn turtleneck, else he’d have the others questioning him left and right at the next meeting once they were done.

“Say my name.”

Lawerence, oddly enough, obeyed that command on the spot and let out a very lewd moan- it sounded like Ethan’s name, mixed with a slur of Moans and other sorts of sounds. Ethan removed his hand from Lawerence’s, already dripping, cock and trailed, so, so, slowly down toward’s his arse. The younger made an abundance of lewd noises, mewls and cries and gasps, when Ethan stuck a finger in. It was an easy slip, the older teen having ate Lawerence out a few minutes prior to slamming him against the wall and jerking him off. Slick with saliva and pre-cum dripping off Lawerence’s dick, his hole came undone soon enough. Two fingers, then three, then four, just like that.

Lawerence was a mess, usually styled hair sticking out in all directions, sweat and tears glistening on his face making him look like an absolute angel, thin, rosy lips, parted slightly, contrasting against pale skin- Ethan didn’t miss a single second to attack and abuse those lips like they were a drug, addicted to the sweetness and oh god they were fucking soft. He could kiss Lawerence forever, stay like this, heated and hot and so, so good. Because damn, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have at least some feelings for the leader, who wouldn’t to be honest? He was the perfect guy. Tall, sweet, handsome and pretty. The girls probably have a crush on him, some feelings at least. If only they could see him like this- except they can’t. This sight is for Ethan’s eyes and Ethan’s eyes only. Undone and messy under his hands, begging and crying for Ethan to be inside him- god, it was hard to resist actually doing it.

“Please- PleasePleasePlease fuck me!”

Lawerence made grabby hands at his face, taking Ethan’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. One hand made its way from Ethan’s face to his back and started to pull up his loose T-shirt, and Ethan had to take his hands off Lawerence for just a second to pull it off- now they were mildly even. Lawerence trailed his hands all over Ethan’s abs, taking in on how they flexed and tensed up when he raked fingernails against them- his hands were magical.

“Eth- mmmm....”

There was one last kiss before Ethan let Lawerence drop to his feet, not even letting the boy cum.

“Wha—”

“Be patient, sugar.”

* * *

Ethan messed with him all day. From occasionally rubbing his ass when the others weren’t paying attention or pulling him into the nearest empty classroom to make out. Not that the older was having a fun time either- it’s damn hard keeping his dick in his pants when there’s a full course meal under him, panting hard and begging for his cock but the others were still there and he had to wait. Just a little bit longer until everyone went to bed- Harry and Zion were out on patrol tonight, this was perfect.

And the wait proved to be good- damn good. Ethan stalked into his office, locking the door behind him and practically lounged at the leader, throwing off his jacket and turtleneck He kept the dress shirt on, for the aesthetic of it. It made Lawerence look small and cute and submissive. Ethan licked his lips and thrusted Lawerence’s head aside biting down onto the younger’s neck, earning a painful yelp from him and a bit of blood staining against his lips. He let go of his neck and took a step back, admiring how absolutely fucked Lawerence looked and Ethan hadn’t even done anything but bite his neck. Cute.

“Turn around. Lift up your pretty ass for me and be quiet.”

His tone was threatening, but hot. So, so fucking hot. He was commanding and bold, so much different from the Ethan Lawerence was used to out of fucking and “stress relief”. He likes this Ethan a bit more.

Turning around and placing his hands flat on the desk, he spread his legs out just the tiniest bit, shaking his ass for a tease- earning a smack in the process. A zipper could be heard being pull down, then the shuffling of pants and before he knew it, Ethan was inside him, just the tip. There was no preparation, no waiting and in all honesty it hurt like hell but fuck was it goddamn hot.

A few thrusts, moans and name screaming later, Ethan flipped him over, pulling Lawerence’s legs over his shoulder- broad, masculine, shoulders- then picked up the pace. Lawerence pulled Ethan down, wrapping pale arms around his neck and scratching at his back, biting his shoulder to silence his moans. The others couldn’t hear-

“Say my name, Lawerence. I wanna hear your voice.”

Lawerence complied, letting go of biting to moan out Ethan’s name, muffling a shout when he came, Ethan shortly after without pulling out. He doesn’t recall ever feeling this full.

Ethan put one last bite on his shoulder, this time higher so the turtleneck wouldn’t hide it.

“My bunny. You’re mine.”

* * *

The others questioned him, and they were met with a sleepy Ethan placing a hand at Lawerence waist, pulling him in close and telling them they’ll handle the night patrol this time.

Ethan leaned in, whispering in Lawerence’s ear.

“Ride me on the roof, baby.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS A LONG RIDE HAHAHA PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME SOEHISBAIAHWWO


End file.
